Aqua Teen Hunger Force Forever
by Leitmotifincarnate
Summary: Mindless stories about the Aqua Teens. Follow Shake as he climbs the Himalayas. Watch as Meatwad as he watches TV. See Frylock invent a hair growth formula. Also starring Carl Brutananadilewski. Carl will be there too even though he doesn't want to be seen with them. One thing is certain; his pool will be used without his knowledge.


Aqua Teen Hunger Force Forever

Episode 1A Carl's fancy new shark

"Welcome back to Aqua Something Show Show." Master Shake said to the audience. This was an unusual beginning as he was standing behind a blackboard, nothing was in sight.

"Due to budget cuts in production," The milkshake explained "things will be made a lot cheaper, but why do you care? You're reading this!" Shake went toward the camera with an angry voice. He stood there for a few moments, but retreated after that. He sighed, lowering his head.

"It wasn't always like this you know." Shake muttered, shaking his head. "It wasn't always like this. Just the other day my good friend Frylock was out waxing my super awesome racecar, but then boom a forklift comes and takes him away. It goes for a while, and then it exploded. Boom Frylock was dead!" Shake let out a sob that many would say was fabricated.

"Oh Frylock." Shake cried, continuing his unconvincing mourning. "My dearest friend Frylock. I will miss you." The sociopath suddenly stopped weeping and looked at the screen again. "It is time to begin the invasion." He stated calmly. He walked up to the camera and knocked it over, breaking it in the process. The screen turned to static.

"Hello there" a voice cried out from the shadows "Today I will teach you about the lessons of tinkering with uh….you know these things….called…tools." The figure grabbed something in the shadows. "This doohickey goes with the other stuff to form….turn on the lights for Pete's sake!" The figure yelled, agitated at the lack of light in the room. The lights flashed on, revealing a ball of meat holding a bunch of rubber balloons.

"Thank you." Meatwad said. "Now I will mesmerize you with my balloon tying skills." He tried to tie balloons together, but one ultimately popped. This startled the childish meatball, and he ran off the stage in fright.

"Agh! Shake I don't want to do this." Meatwad pleaded to a figure not seen by the camera.

"You will do it, and you will like it!" The unknown figure yelled at him with absolutely no sympathy whatsoever. Meatwad was kicked back onto the stage.

"Hello there." Meatwad repeated, his face sweating.

"You already said that!" The voice cried out.

"Um…um…my line." Meatwad asked, nervous and intimidated.

"Oh forget it," The figure replied, walking onto the stage "Let the master do this." Master Shake was received with applause.

"Thank you, thank you!" Shake replied, bowing his head. "I would like to thank all of you in the audience tonight for coming to celebrate me, Master Shake."

"Ugh Shake." Frylock responded. "We don't have an audience that was just me with the boombox."

"With the boombox!" Shake yelled. "Whatever you're supposed to be dead Frylock, get out of my sight!" Shake moved toward the camera and tried to wrestle it from his hands.

"Just accept it Shake, your script sucks." Frylock retorted, referring to the crappy movie that Shake was trying to get them to film. "It makes no sense; no one is going to see this."

"Fool," Shake responded "everyone is going to see this movie. I will make them with my super awesome powers."

"Like what?" Frylock shouted at with.

"You know," Shake replied "with my super awesome laser eyes."

"There's only one problem with that Shake." Frylock retorted.

"What?" Shake asked, smiling at Frylock.

"You don't have laser eyes!" Frylock yelled at the milkshake, trying to get something to pass through his thick skull.

"Well, sure I do!" Shake responded even louder than Frylock's shouts.

"Well fine then." Frylock stated. He shot a laser at Shake.

"What are you doing man?" Shake asked.

"Teaching you a lesson." Frylock answered, sending more bolts at Shake.

Shake was frantically trying to dodge the lasers when a voice called out,

"Hey what are you freaks doing in my house!?" Carl Brutananadilewski shouted at the Aqua Teens.

"You know Carl, we're shooting a movie." Shake responded gleefully, trying to temper Carl's anger.

"No you ain't!" Carl yelled at him. "Not on my property! Out now!" Applause sounded throughout the room.

"Not now Meatwad." Frylock said. Meatwad had got a hold of the boom box. Master Shake angrily threw Meatwad out of Carl's window. Shake and Frylock left Carl's house. Carl slammed the front door shut.

"Now I'm done with those weirdos." Carl yelled. He sighed and turned around to see something very unpleasant.

"Oh No! Agh!" Carl screamed as something attacked him.

"You think I should have told him about the shark?" Master Shake asked Frylock.

"Shark? What Shark?" Frylock retorted.

"Oh nothing." Shake replied, whistling innocently. The Aqua Teens walked home.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Carl yelled. Nobody heard him though. Shake had started to play loud rock music so Frylock could not come to Carl's aide.

"It is a beautiful night," Frylock said to himself "and now with Carl out of the way, I can use his pool any time I want!" He began to cackle evilly to himself. He eventually stopped laughing when he noticed that Meatwad was there too, laughing with him. He grabbed Meatwad and chucked him out of the room. After that he began to continue laughing evilly to himself again.

"Knock it off Shake." Frylock yelled.

"Okay," Shake responded, ending his tirade. "Yeeeessssshhhh." Shake turned off the lights and went to sleep. In Carl's house, the shark had made himself comfortable on Carl's leather sofa, yawning to itself and chewing on Carl's femur.

Dance Finger Puppets!


End file.
